The proposed investigation aims to apply and test a model for delivering an alcohol and other drug (AOD) - related HIV risk reduction intervention to male adolescent detainees (MADs) within a secured facility. This model is designed to reduce AOD, risky sexual behavior (RSB), and AOD-related HIV risk behavior (AOD/HIV) through an intervention that is grounded in media literacy and integrates principles for behavioral change set forth by social cognitive and problem behavior theories. This study proposes a randomized, controlled longitudinal design to test the efficacy of the intervention. The intervention will include both a facility and community-based component. Over the five-year project implementation period, 567 MADs will be enrolled in selected aspects of the study. MADs will complete assessments in the facility (pre/post intervention) and community (1-month, 6-month, and 12-month following their release from the facility). The specific aims for this study are: (a) to test the components of a problem behavior and SCT-based AOD/HIV risk reduction intervention for MADs designed to reduce AOD, RSB, and AOD/HIV as well as positively modify knowledge, attitudes and beliefs believed to mediate these outcomes; (b) to determine whether the mediators (e.g., AOD/HIV knowledge, self-efficacy to avoid HIV risk behavior, and AOD expectancies, locus of control) explain or statistically account for differences in intervention outcomes over time; and (c) to test a programmatic strategy for participant retention. This study will be led by a group of nationally recognized behavioral scientists. Qualitative (process) and quantitative techniques (ANOVA, MANOVA) will be used to analyze the data. This study project will provide new knowledge on how MADs respond to a targeted AOD/HIV intervention. The outcomes will provide important information for replication of interventions with this population. The public health implications and potential for preventing HIV transmission will be maximized if the tested intervention proves as effective as anticipated by the investigators.